lolopopo
by SanderianaEuphy
Summary: This chapter shoes that after Mikan was already in a masked Ball throwed by the academy


**Mikan had finally waked up and found herself in the same car covered with stunning pink dress and glossy jewelries, but her hands were wearing anti-alice bracelets.**

"**Where…. am I…" the two men didn't answer & the car stops silently. **

**They drag Mikan out of the car and force her to come with them. They hold her shoulders tightly for her to be paralyzed. Her legs were floating by the two men with very broad shoulders were carrying her thin paper-like body. Her panda eyes looked at them so madly.**

"**Where are you taking me and where's my dog? Don't tell me….you left him alone at the airport. YOU'RE SO HEARTHLESS. Remember this, if I could slip away from here, I would really hire the most vigorous wrestlers with bigger and rougher root-like meaty muscles. Huh…..For sure, you'll knock out for just one punch" **

**Mikan had gone wild and ranting for an hour, but she stopped when she suddenly heard some sort of pompous sound. She noticed herself in a splendid party loads of fancy people covered their faces with a mask. The two men free her and let her behold whatever she wants. Hearing their laughter's, melodious sound and illuminating lights from the chandelier bring back her gleeful smile and had totally forgotten all the displeasure experiences. Her saliva was dripping hoping she could get some delightful treats from the table, but the man in her right pushes her back and force her to walk. **

"**Sit and wear this", the other man said. They gave her a pink mask that matches her dress.**

"_**Are they saving words? Why are they treating me like a dog",**_** she told herself.**

"**Keep an eye on her. I'm reporting to sir", he goes directly inside a room.**

"**Sir, she's already here", he said**

"**It's time", said the Principal. **

**Mikan looks like a withered vegetable waiting for the waiter to drop by and treat her some food. Suddenly, a familiar voice faces the crowd and it was Principal Yukihara.**

"**Thank you for being present in this effulgent party. I'm glad to see different faces with different alices gathered in one place. I believe you were all valiant to understand and accept the reality of my decision for the good of every alices in this institution and for the freedom of everyone who thinks they were trap in a gloomy place alone. Tonight I would like to introduce the students that were sent to foreign lands seven years ago", he said**

**Mikan's heart started to beat fast. She felt so nervous to the following words of the Principal.**

"**Please welcome, Hotaro Imai and Mikan Sakura"**

**The crowd throws their eyes to Hotaro eating alone in an immense table. Her mouth was filled with chewed food and was holding four chickens. She didn't change a lot, except for her black hair that grew longer up to her shoulders. **

"**I'm…..so….over it." Mikan entangled her dress in extreme rage and left her sit patiently. **

**Her guardian tried to stop her, but with Mikan's sharp look, he moved back and a strong force was released; her hair floated in the air and the anti-alice bracelets were broken into pieces.**

"**Sir, she's escaping", the man said **

"**Do not let her runaway", the Principal said.**

**Two men immediately guard the door and all of them were scattered in the ball and keeping an eye on her. Mikan closed her eyes and summons up all ones courage and gets the knife right away from the table.**

"**Let me escape or else I'll commit suicide in front of you. And you'll never be able to used me ever again", she warned them.**

**All of them were tongue-tied by Mikan's reckless action, pointing the knife on her pulse and the blood started to flow unto her palm. Hotaro noticed the drama around her and found her friend in a tough situation. She positioned her punching gun trying to help, yet seeing again her friend's courageous heart fighting for her right reminds her that Mikan is a valor foolish creature, so she let her do it alone by herself.**

"**Mikan, I'm counting on you. I know you're strong enough to beyond this. Just imagine that you're in an obstacles course and the tracks are those miserable bastards" she whispered and continues to eat, though everyone was in terror and panic.**

"**Open the door. Leave now if you want, I would understand", Principal Yukihara said.**

**Her tears glared in the air like a precious diamonds emitting lights, while running towards nowhere in the middle of the night.**

"**I could no longer see vivid lights" **

**Where do you think is she going? Find out.**

**To be continued….**


End file.
